This document describes systems and methods for identifying video content. Video is the best way to distribute information to the masses. Today, almost all video content is created in digital forms, from the moment of video capture, to production, editing and special effects, and compression and distribution. In addition, increasing amount of video content is stored on DVDs, tapes, computer servers, and mass storage arrays.
Organizing digital video content is becoming a major challenge for all content owners, video and broadband internet service providers, and even home users. This is because unlike text, video content cannot be searched and identified easily by computers. Unlike audio, video content data has far large data size. In addition, it is very difficult and inefficient to identify video content by human interactions since the process is very time-consuming and cannot be scaled. These factors makes it difficult to effectively organize, archive, and search video content. However, the need for searching and identifying video content is increasingly important with the increasing bandwidth available on the network and the lowering cost of digital storage devices.
Therefore, there is a need to identify video content efficiently and with minimal or no human interactions.